Wario Bike
’s old standard special move|Wario-Man's previous side special move|Atomic Bike}} |caption = Wario riding the Wario Bike. |universe = ''Wario'' |user = |effect = Wario takes out his motorcycle and drives it into opponents. }} Wario Bike ( ) was originally 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. It was replaced by Chomp in v0.8a of the ''SSF2'' Demo. Overview When performed, Wario would pull out the Wario Bike, his motorcycle, and drive it forward. While riding it, he would move much faster on the ground and attack opponents that he rams into, which would deal 10% damage and small knockback. He could also turn around on the bike, and each time he would turn around, the bike would get faster. He would fall off when he is attacked by the opponents or after the third time he tries to turn around. While the bike was lying on the ground, it could be picked up as an item to attack with, dealing 4% damage and high knockback when thrown. It could also be ridden again by pressing the up input when near it. If Wario would try to use the move after his bike already is on the stage, he would simply look around for it for a moment. This would leave him vulnerable to opponents, and even if the bike had fallen past the blast lines, he could not summon a new bike until he loses a stock first. Origin .]] The Wario Bike first appeared in ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! (prior to that, a similar motorbike appeared as one of Wario's presents in Mario Party 4 and Wario drove a bike in some levels of Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!). In the introduction and during Wario's microgames, he is seen riding the aforementioned motorbike. While the bike was not a part of the gameplay itself, it quickly became a staple part of Wario's new biker persona and has subsequently been featured in every title in the ''WarioWare'' series. It has also appeared as a vehicle for large characters in Mario Kart Wii. Gallery Screenshots WB2.png|Wario turning around while an Energy Tank is on his side, on WarioWare, Inc.. Wario Bike Look.png|Wario looking for the Wario Bike after already using it. Kirby Bike.png| 's version of the Wario Bike after inhaling Wario. Standing with a Bike.png|Wario and Kirby standing with their bike, on Temple of Time. Wario and Kirby with Bikes.png|Wario and Kirby riding their bike, on Hueco Mundo. Where's the bike.png|Wario and Kirby looking for their bike after already using it, on Saturn Valley. Pick up the bike.png| holding the bike from Wario, on Castle Wily. Trivia *As seen above, when would use Inhale on Wario during the time he could use this move, he would then be able to ride a pink version of the Wario Bike with a "K" in the place of the "W" on the original bike. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Removed attacks Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Wario universe